The great squash
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Linus and Marcie wait for the Great pumpkin (Or squash as Marcie calls it)
1. It's a pumpkin

**A/N: All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **The Great squash**

 **Based on the comics by Charles M Schulz**

 **Fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's a pumpkin!**

 **He sighed in defeat. He couldn't believe it. No one wanted to wait in the pumpkin patch with him. They all laughed at him or rolled their eyes. He sat down by the oak tree, thumb in mouth and flannel blue blanket stroking his cheek. A cold autumn breeze blew through his shaggy light brown hair as he let out another sad sigh, hanging his head down he slowly nodded off.**

" **Wake up! Wake up." He opened his blue eyes only to see two little girls. One of them sporting a light green t-shirt, shorts, sandals and a baseball cap while the other one was dressed in jeans and an oversized sweater along with opaque, white glasses and a light blue book bag. "Are you okay?" The latter asked as she sat down next to him. "Do I even** **LOOK** **okay?" the little boy in the red shirt asked. The bespectacled girl examined him closely noticing his frowning mouth, sluggish body and sad eyes. "You do** **NOT** **look good at all." She concluded, pulling the boy in a small hug.**

 **The freckle faced tomboy quietly left, the only noise she made was leaves crunching on the soles of her sandals. Once he was sure that she left, he turned towards the bookish girl and began talking. "On Halloween night the Great Pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch and he flies through the air with toys for all the good little kids." He explained, expecting her to laugh; instead, she leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear. "Have you ever seen the Great Squash?" she asked naively, only for Linus to correct her by proclaiming, "IT'S A PUMPKIN!" at the top of his seven-year old lungs. "Sorry." The shy girl replied quietly, turning cherry red. Linus chuckled as a thought dawned on him. "Do you want to wait in the pumpkin patch with me on Halloween night?" he asked sweetly, only for Marcie to reply with a happy little "Yes please."**

 **And with that the two kids went to find the most sincere pumpkin patch in all of Birchwood.**

 **A/N: Yes. I KNOW we are in April, but I thought that it would be a cute little story.**


	2. Autumn breezes and friends

**Chapter 2**

 **Autumn breezes and friends**

 **Linus lead the way as he and Marcie walked around the pumpkin patch. Yellow, orange and red leaves danced in the breeze as the kids walked in between big, fat, orange pumpkins. "So, Linus, why do you believe in the Great Squash- I mean Pumpkin anyways?" the bespectacled girl asked quietly. Linus glanced at her as he began a lecture…**

 ***** 4 years ago*****

" **Lucy, why do we hafta wait a whole year justa get prezentz?" 3 year old Linus asked. He had this thought on the brain ever since last Christmas. Lucy looked at her little brother before talking. "Linus." She began, "We get presents ONCE a year because Santa wants to know if we've been good ALL year long." Linus stood statue still at what his sister said. His attention dawned on the radio which played a special announcement. "An' now all you listeners, if you see a big orange circle fly 'cros the sky tonite, that's the Grreat Pumpkin. Our Santa Clause in October." Linus was mesmerized by Joe Tall-Tale's speech. "A Santa in October, huh? I hafta tell everyone about the Gate Pupkin!" he exclaimed as he raced out of the house and straight to Charlie Brown's house.**

 *****Present day*****

" **And that's what happened." Linus explained as he concluded his story. Marcie looked at him in amazement before applauding him. "Count me in." the girl exclaimed. "On Halloween night, I'll wait with you for the Great Pumpkin's arrival. I promise to stay with you ALL night long." She added. Linus beamed with pride as the belief of the Great Pumpkin was slowly spreading on his friends.**

 **A/N: What did you think of my little flashback? Do you think they WILL see the Great Pumpkin, or will they waste another Halloween in a pumpkin patch?**


	3. The Big Night

**Chapter 3**

 **The Big Night**

 **The nine-year-old boy turned his head at Marcie in confusion. "What did you say?' he asked in disbelief. The bespectacled girl repeated what she just said, "On Halloween night the Great Squash flies out of the pumpkin patch and-" Charlie Brown cut her off by putting a finger on her lips and calmly correcting her, "It's pumpkin." He explained. "And besides, if you guys stay in the pumpkin patch ALL night, you'll miss out on trick-or-treating." Marcie shrugged as she replied with a very witty, "Fine with me Charles. Besides the LAST time I went treat-or-tricking, I wound up with a concussion that lasted 2 days." Charlie Brown rolled his hazelnut eyes in defeat as he heard a sing songy voice call out his name. "See you around Marcie. Lucy wants me to-" the bespectacled girl finished Charlie Brown's sentence for him, "Kick the football only for you to land flat on your back and you kill yourself? Don't trust her Charles." But it was too late as the neighborhood blockhead raced over to the football Lucy was holding and fell on his back. "Why did I see that comng?" an aching Charlie Brown asked Lucy. "You're an easy target, Charlie Brown." The fussbudget explained, walking away triumphantly. Marcie rushed over to Charles' side, kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Feel better soon Charles." She tells him before heading home. Charlie Brown just sat there, rubbing his back with both hands and smiling. "The world NEEDS more people like Marcie." He told himself before noticing Snoopy looking at him and thinking, "** **We already HAVE people like that. They are called DOCTORS."** **The lovable looser looked at his dog and muttered "Good grief." Under his breath.**

 *****Halloween Night*****

 **Charlie Brown caught up to Linus, who was- unsurprisingly- carrying a 'WELCOME GREAT PUMPKIN' sign. Lucy and Peppermint Patty walked by, the former was annoyed and the latter was smiling. "Can you believe it?" Lucy asked in annoyance. "Linus Alexander Van Pelt sitting in a pumpkin patch with Marcie Rebecca Carlin, both of them waiting for the Great Pumpkin?" Charlie Brown didn't want to annoy Lucy even more, but he quietly asked, "What's so bad about that?" and that caused Lucy to exclaim "My little brother is BRAINWASHING your best friend, Patricia Venus Reichardt! That's what's so bad! That's WHAT I am mad at!"**

 **Linus and Marcie looked at the three kids before preparing for the long wait for a flying fruit. "Do you think he'll come this year?" Marcie asked drowsily. Linus shrugged, hoping that they get to see the Great Pumpkin.**

 **A/N: The gang's middle names are inspired by their voice actors in the 2015 Peanuts Movie (F.Y.I). anyways, will Linus and Marcie finally see the Great Pumpkin? Will Charlie Brown get a rock? Find out in the fourth chapter…**


	4. A shoulder to sleep on

**Chapter 4**

 **A shoulder to sleep on**

 **It was 9:45 when Linus looked up at the sky, wondering if he missed the Great Pumpkin, he then decided to look around the pumpkin patch.**

 **To his left were big, fat, orange pumpkins; in fact, there were chubby pumpkins everywhere he looked. His attention then focused on Marcie, who was snuggling in the light blue blanket. "Are you tired yet?" Linus asked as he ruffled the bespectacled girl's black hair. She just giggled and sleepily yawned, giving her friend the answer he needed.**

 **He wrapped the blanket around them and pulled her into a hug. A chilly night breeze blew through the pumpkin patch, but Marcie and Linus kept each other warm and safe. The bespectacled girl was soon asleep, leaving Linus to wait for the Great Pumpkin alone. "Terrific." He thought as he watched the sky for any sign of an orange blob**

 *****At the Brown house*****

 **Charlie Brown emptied his Halloween bag, revealing a mountain of rocks. Sally giggled as she revealed a mountain of candy in her goodie bag. "What'll you do with all that candy, Sally?" Charlie Brown asked. Sally smiled and said, "I think I'll share the lollipops and Milky Ways with Linus, Lucy will love the licorice and I'll give Schroeder the little candy necklaces I got." The six-year-old blonde girl explained before handing a packet of MnM's to her big brother, who smiled at her before evenly splitting the multi-colored chocolates between them.**

 **A/N: Did you like the chapter? Will Linus catch a glimpse of his Halloween hero or fall asleep?**


	5. An orange blur

**Chapter 5**

 **An orange blur**

 **The little boy looked all around the sky, frantically wondering if he missed the Great Pumpkin again, until he couldn't keep his eyes open and he leaned against the pumpkin behind them and began to snore.**

 **The bespectacled girl awoke to a cackle across the neighborhood. "Calm down." She told herself, "It's just Mr. Jay's lawn display. What time is it anyways?" she leaned over to read the time on a sleeping Linus' watch. "11:04, huh?" she then looked up at the sky, noticing a small, orange blur fly across the sky. "IT'S HIM! IT'S THE GREAT PUMPKIN!" Marcie shouted, causing Linus to groggily awake.**

" **What is it, Marcie?" Linus asked in curiosity. "LOOK!" the bespectacled girl exclaimed pointing at the sky. What Linus saw was just Woodstock fly across the full moon in a pumpkin costume that the 'World famous tailor' tailed for a bird the size of a peanut.**

" **At least you saw SOMETHING." Linus stated causing him and Marcie to laugh themselves back to sleep, unaware of two big, blue, devilish eyes glaring at them.**

 **A/N: What do you think this blue-eyed monster wants with Linus and Marcie? Is it the Great Squash- I meant Pumpkin.**


	6. Linus, Marcie and the creature

**Chapter 6**

 **Linus, Marcie and the creature**

 **The creature moved in closer to Linus and Marcie, both kids snoring away contently. A child's hand quietly placed two small boxes next to the sleeping kids. Linus awoke for a second, only to nod off again after laying his head against the pumpkin pillow.**

 **The creature smiled at the little kids as it walked away, being careful not to awake such blissful sleepers, but accidently stepped on a twig, snapping it and awaking the bespectacled girl. "Lucy?" Marcie asked wearily. The figure just glanced at the now awake girl before tiptoeing out of the pumpkin patch.**

 **The creature looked back at the Linus and Marcie, who was now (thankfully) falling asleep as well. "Boy won't they be surprised in the morning." The figure thought to itself as it went back home.**

 **A/N: What did the creature place near the kids? Was it Lucy? Next chapter coming up…**


	7. We missed him

**Chapter 7**

 **We missed him**

 **Linus awoke to the November sunshine glow in his eyes. He yawned and stretched before noticing a small box with his name written on it. He carefully opened it, revealing a small, decorated pin saying 'I BELIEVE IN THE GREAT PUMPKIN' in cursive- Lucy's favorite way to write.**

" **Well, we missed him, AGAIN!" Linus complained before noticing that Marcie had a small box next to her and it looked oddly like the one Linus got. "The Great Pumpkin really did come." Linus told himself as his blue eyes grew as wide as they could get. He then looked his pin before sporting it on his red tee-shirt with pride because he DID believe in the Great Pumpkin.**

 *****Last night*****

 **Lucy tiptoed into the pumpkin patch, placing two small boxes next to her brother and his friend. On her way out of the patch, she accidentally stepped on a twig, but made it home completing her task: make her little brother's wish to get a gift from the Great Pumpkin possible.**

 *****Present day*****

 **Linus looked over at a sleepy Marcie as he proudly showed her his new pin. He then pointed to a small box that laid next to Marcie. It looked just like Linus' pin except it was painted in different colors, but it still had the same message saying 'I BELIEVE IN THE GREAT PUMPKIN'. "You were right again, Linus Alexander Van Pelt. The Great Squash really is real even if his hand writing reminds me of Lucy's." The bespectacled girl stated, causing Linus to chuckle and correct her, "I might believe in the Great Pumpkin, Marcie, but this is a gift from the Great Lucy. I'd recognize THAT hand writing ANYWHERE."**

 **And with that, the two children raced over to the Van Pelt house to thank Lucy for the pins.**

 **A/N: What did you think? Are you enjoying the story? I know I enjoyed typing these last couple of chapters for you guys. In addition, if you want more fanfictions from LivingOnLaughs please check out my other fan fiction: 'A mother's love'.**


	8. Thank you, Lucy

**Chapter 8**

 **Thank you, Lucy**

 **Lucy opened the front door, to reveal two very cheerful seven-year-olds. "Hi Linus, hi Marcie. Did you guys SEE the Great Pumpkin last night?" the fussbudget asked with a smile.**

" **Actually," Marcie began, "We got these cool pins from the Great Squash." Lucy looked at her brother, noticing that he was also wearing an 'I BELIEVE IN THE GREAT PUMPKIN' pin. "It's PUMPKIN!" the Van Pelt children exclaimed in unison.**

 **Rerun walked by, carrying a small plush dog in his hand and wearing a confused face. "Lucy?" the youngest Van Pelt asked, "Have you seen my watercolors?" Lucy frowned before coming to an agreement with Rerun, "Listen, Rerun, I'm sorry I used all of your watercolors, but I'll ask Santa to get you some new ones for Christmas." The five-year-old boy shrieked happily, "Thanks Lucy! New watercolors are even better than owning a dog!" he shouted as he rushed back to his room.**

 **Lucy felt herself be squashed in a small hug with Linus and Marcie. "Thank you, Lucy. Thanks for the pins." The two seven-year-olds exclaimed in unison before running outside to show Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty and Snoopy.**


End file.
